


It's Not Goodbye

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, M/M, parting is such sweet sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: In the escalating confusion after team RWBY fight with the Ace Ops, there is someone Jaune desperately wants to find.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Kudos: 19





	It's Not Goodbye

Jaune ran through the hallways, distant, angry sounds reaching his ears. He didn't understand how everything had suddenly gone so wrong. Someone had flipped over the table; in one moment the pieces were scattered across the room, and he didn't know which side he was on anymore. Which side he _should_ be on.

_If only there was more time. Time to find—_

He reached their dorm and skidded to a halt. Marrow was there.

The surge of relief he felt at the sight of the unharmed Ace Op was quickly replaced by anger. Not with Marrow... never with Marrow.

"What is the General thinking? What are you all thinking? Why are we fighting each other?" The questions tumbled from Jaune, disjointed and breathless as he leant against the wall.

Marrow gazed at him, his blue eyes wide with fear. "I don't understand either, Jaune. I didn't want— I don't know how it happened, everything just went crazy. But... I think you have to leave. I don't think it'll be safe for you to stay in Atlas."

Jaune stared up at him, his mouth opening to protest. "But I can't! I can't leave you!" He looked down at his hands, the fingers twining the end of the red sash round and round. "I don't want to leave you." His voice was small, his body trembling, as Marrow stepped towards him.

The older man put his hands on Jaune's shoulders. "Look at me. _Look at me_."

Jaune finally raised his eyes, glistening in the harsh lighting in the corridor.

"I know you don't want this, Jaune. Gods, I don't either. But... it seems like our opinions don't count for much at the moment."

"Come with me. Come with us." The whispered plea was followed by tears, as Jaune caught hold of Marrow's jacket. "Please, Marrow. Anything could happen here, and you might—"

"I know, and if it was just me, I would." He put his hands over Jaune's, lifting them down and holding them to his chest. "But it isn't, is it? There will be people here I can help, and I can't leave the other Ops to face— whatever's coming, alone."

Jaune breathed out a shuddering sigh. "I know, and that's why I... that's one of the reasons I care about you. You're too good for this place, Marrow."

Marrow's eyes were bright now too, the tears about to fall in earnest. "Maybe, but then, you're too good for me." He tried to smile as he raised Jaune's hands to his lips.

"We never really got properly started, did we?"

"No, more's the pity. Too busy fighting Grimm." Marrow's laugh ended in a gulp. "You really need to get out of here... I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Jaune stood as tall as he could, and looked into Marrow's eyes. "I'm coming back. Don't know when, but I _will_ come back. So don't go getting yourself... make sure you're here when I do."

Marrow's hands moved to cup Jaune's face, one thumb rubbing away the tears on his cheek. "I will." He leaned forward, his lips kissing the other damp cheek before Jaune turned his face, their mouths meeting in a clumsy, desperate kiss.

After a long moment, their lips parted, and Jaune looked intently into Marrow's face. "Don't go anywhere, you hear me? I don't want to have to go searching for you when I get back."

The next kiss was softer, longer, and tearful. Marrow broke off, releasing Jaune's hands from his lapels. "I'll see you soon." With one more kiss against Jaune's knuckles, he turned away and ran off down the corridor.

Jaune stood still for a few seconds, hand pressed against his mouth. Then he shook himself, and went into the dorm. If there was anything useful, he'd take it. The other possessions would have to stay here.

Until he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
